


Never Have I Ever Filmed a Music Video

by crystalkei



Series: Never Have I Ever Actually Fallen In Love [16]
Category: Never Have I Ever (TV)
Genre: Deleted Scenes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalkei/pseuds/crystalkei
Summary: “Why exactly am I here?” Paxton asked Eleanor and Trent as he stood in Eleanor’s living room.“Devi’s still grounded, what else do you have to do?” Eleanor asked.
Relationships: Paxton Hall-Yoshida/Devi Vishwakumar, Trent Harrison/Eleanor Wong
Series: Never Have I Ever Actually Fallen In Love [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761826
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Never Have I Ever Filmed a Music Video

**Author's Note:**

> this is a couple of deleted scenes from the big never have i ever apologized. They didn't fit at the end after the fic naturally ended but this is a really fun trent and eleanor scene and a ridiculous teenage boy daydream so I've added them here as a bonus!

“Why exactly am I here?” Paxton asked Eleanor and Trent as he stood in Eleanor’s living room. 

“Devi’s still grounded, what else do you have to do?” Eleanor handed Trent an 80s suit coat that looked like it came from Goodwill. 

“I have other friends, you know.”    
  
“Dude,” Trent said, insulted. “I’m right here.” 

“We have other friends, Trent,” Paxton reminded him. 

“Yeah, but my girlfriend needs your help so you’re gonna help. We all helped you and Devi plan a multilayered, wild con at Target, you can help Eleanor for like 20 minutes,” Trent explained, putting on the suit coat. 

“Wouldn’t a tripod be more useful than me filming this? Or Fab?”   
  
“Fab has her first robotics meeting of the year today and I want the look of a steady cam, it’s gonna feel more organic that way. There’s only 35 shots in the video, you’ll be fine,” Eleanor added. 

McEnroe: And that’s how Paxton spent the last day of summer vacation shooting a music video for Kim Petras’  _ I Don’t Want It At All _ that Eleanor had blocked 35 scenes for. 

“Why are you even doing this?” he asked Trent while Eleanor was changing from one outfit to another. 

Trent looked around to make sure Eleanor wasn’t going to walk in on them. 

“I think she’s nervous about school starting.”

“They all love school, that doesn’t sound right at all,” Paxton said, skeptically. 

Trent sat down on the director’s chair that had Eleanor’s name on the back of it. It was usually in her room but she had used it in a scene where she was bossing Trent around with a beret on. It was actually a good idea that worked with the song but Paxton wasn’t gonna tell her she was right out of principle. He didn’t want to be here. 

“You and Devi started dating after prom, people saw that before school got out. I think E is worried that people will be weirded by us dating, you know, people might not know about us so she’s using her favorite coping mechanisms to adjust: making a movie, acting, and telling me what to do.” Trent smiled to himself, content. 

“You love that she tells you what to do, don’t you?”

“Yeah, man. Like I want to make decisions? No thanks! This is so much better.” 

It was cool that Trent was happy and it was convenient that Trent and Eleanor were dating, it’d been fun to hang out all summer in this little group they’d made. They still managed to get time with the other guys but there was still Eleanor’s comment about dating in high school.    
  
“Hey, what do you think about that thing Eleanor said, about high school relationships? Aren’t you worried about what happens when she gets bored of bossing you around?”

Trent shrugged. 

“She’s gonna be big one day, you know? She’s like actually talented. You remember the shit production from prom? Eleanor would have saved that.” He paused and shook his head. “Nah, she wouldn’t have even let it happen because it was so bad. So whenever she dumps me, I know one day I’ll watch her on TV getting a fuckin’ Oscar and I’ll be like ‘hell yeah, I dated that girl in high school and she’s fucking amazing.’”    
  
Eleanor walked into the room in a dress that was wider than the doorway, she had to turn to get through, it was hot pink and sorta reminded Paxton of the classic Marilyn Monroe dress from  _ Gentlemen Prefer Blondes _ but with a giant ass bow. Trent smiled wide and kinda goofy.    
  
“You look so hot, E.”    
  
“Thanks Trent,” she said, picking some invisible lint off the hem of the dress “Just four more shots and we’re done, okay? I’m gonna spend the rest of today editing it but I think it’s gonna look really good.” 

“The whole school is gonna talk about how cool it is,” Trent said, sincerely. He stood up and kissed Eleanor, quickly, before moving to the spot she’d marked for him to stand. 

It was stupid but it made Paxton miss Devi. 

\--

Spotlights circled and a band played as a booming announcer voice started, “And now, three time gold medal Olympian, Paxton Hall-Yoshida!”    
  
He walked out and shook Jimmy Fallon’s hand, then he unbuttoned his sportcoat and sat down on the cushy chair.    
  
McEnroe: I can’t believe we’re in Paxton’s dream. It looks kinda how I expected it to. 

“So you came back from the Olympics with three gold medals! How’s that feel?” Jimmy asked.    
  
Paxton waved Jimmy off. “It’s really great, man, really great. I didn’t expect to come back with that relay medal but it was a pleasant surprise.” 

“Yeah, about that relay, uh, we’ve got a clip here, can we run that clip?”    
  
A screen came up, showing the last lap of the relay. Paxton dived off the starting block and was swimming fast, but then the camera panned to Devi. Decked out head to toe in the Olympic team gear, sitting with the rest of his family all dressed the same. But she was shouting her head off. As he finished his lap, she looked anxiously at the clock, watching the heat information come in and declaring that indeed, his relay team had won. She jumped up and down, waving and cheering. 

“Now this is your wife?” Jimmy asked as the lights came up in the studio and the audience “awed” at Devi. 

“Yeah, that’s Devi.” Paxton nodded, enthusiastically. “And her being adorable in the stands isn’t even the best part of that. She’s a doctor and she’s so smart.”   
  
“She recently won a Nobel prize?” Jimmy asked.

Again, Paxton nodded proudly. “For being the first doctor to figure out brain transplants. She’s a genius and I’m so lucky.”    
  
McEnroe: Yep, this dream looks exactly as I’d expect a teenage boy who only gets his medical information from click bait and whatever medical drama his mom is watching to look like. 

Despite his reputation as someone not interested in school, Paxton actually liked the first day of school. It was cool to see everybody back at it. He saw plenty of people over the summer at parties or the pool but everybody back in the hallways, that was their natural habitat and he was ready. And today even more so because he hadn’t seen Devi in a week because she’d been grounded and he was really dying to get over to her house and pick her up for school. 

Thankfully, her mom let her have her phone back after they apologized so he’d still been able to talk to her (and schedule this pick up for school) but texting and talking and the occasional Facetime was not the same as seeing her. 

He texted to let her know he was outside and even got out of the Jeep to wait, leaning against the hood. When she came out, he saw Kamala behind her waving as he opened the passenger door for Devi. Devi stopped though, looking over her shoulder for her mom and when she was not there, Devi fell into him, kissing him while holding onto him tightly. Paxton had never felt better. 

“Missed you,” she said against his lips. The lipgloss she had on tasted like vanilla and felt sticky. She pulled back and wiped it off his lips with the pad of her thumb. “Oh, sorry.” 

“No big,” he said as she got into the car. He walked around and got in himself. “Is that a new skirt? It looks good.”

“Yes, I bought it while you were in Japan specifically for the first day of school.” Devi smoothed down her skirt before she took his free hand and entwined her fingers with his. “Ready to tackle the new year, bud?”    
“Yeah, I think so.” Paxton lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles.    
  
“Yeah, me too. We got this.” Devi smiled, big and wide, that special smile just for him and Paxton was sure that they really did have it. 

It was gonna be a good year.    
  



End file.
